Naruto: Hard Work Pays Off in the End
by Grawman67
Summary: In the aftermath of war, Naruto is healing and continuing on the path to Hokage. Kaguya has been defeated and Obito redeemed. War is over, but life moves on. Sasuke is leaving, Kakashi is to become the next Hokage, and Sakura...Man, his love life is confusing. Naruto won't slow down, though, and good thing because there are those out there that want to disrupt this new-found peace.
1. Chapter 1: For the First Time in Years

Naruto:

Hard Work Pays Off in the End

Chapter 1: For the First Time in Years

**Author's Note:**

Hey there, all you readers out there! I know that this is a touchy subject for a lot of Naruto fans, but I wanted to do a story (probably more in the future) on Naruto and, more specifically, the ending. Just so you know, I don't hate the idea of Naruto and Hinata (I can't say the same about Sasuke and Sakura…), but I felt like their relationship was shoehorned in towards the end without development or real passion for the two as a couple

Naruto as a whole really means a lot to me and one of those first manga/anime or even really stories in general that changed me. To this day, I credit Naruto to a lot of the philosophies and feelings I've had as well as a butt-load of lessons I've learned. Honestly, this character changed me and my entire way of thinking, the exact same way that he did for countless other both in his world and ours.

I've also been on this site and a fan of it for years, but this is one of my first fics I've posted. Hopefully, you all feel it's pretty decent and can give me some pointers to make my writing better. (Not blatant self-promotion at all) *Thumbs up*

Grawman67

**Disclaimer:**

You already know this, but of course I don't own Naruto! If I did, there would definitely be a different ending and much different story development in some spots.

Naruto:

Hard Work Pays Off in the End

Chapter 1: For the First Time in Years

For the first time in a very long time, the sun actually seemed to offer some warmth. It had been far too long since he could appreciate it like this. Naruto lay there on the statues of Hashirama and Madara's hands, panting and staring at the sky. It was beautiful.

From beside him came the deep breaths of Sasuke Uchiha. The young man was in equally bad shape as he was. He was also sprawled on the statues' hands, looking away from Naruto.

"Naruto…" his voice came soft and almost harsh at the same time.

The blonde boy turned to look at his friend only to see Sasuke staring at the sky. His eyes looked muddy. There was a complex wave of emotion flickering through the teenager's eyes. Something Naruto noticed, however, was that there was more light in them since before he left that day four years before.

"You won."

Naruto's eyes widened and he gasped. Was Sasuke saying…?

Sasuke didn't seem too keen on admitting, however. Naruto could almost sense some kind of guilt, but, if it was there, it was buried deeply under Sasuke's hard-headedness.

The boy's clear blue eyes showed that he was listening intently to everything he said without a trace of hatred…He would have deserved it and, in a way, Sasuke wasn't sure if he wanted Naruto to hate him or not. Some feeling almost swelled in his chest, but Sasuke could not recognize it and paid it no heed. It could have been guilt, but he wasn't sure and didn't quite care.

"Are you trying to apologize to me, you big idiot?" Naruto interrupted, stupid grin on his face. "Because, if so, I can't believe it! The mighty Sasuke Uchiha admitting that I kicked the crap out of him? It's like the world's ending or something." The Uchiha smirked.

Naruto laughed.

It was like how they used to talk to each other after sparring matches back when Team Seven was whole.

Sasuke was silent for a few moments and Naruto could feel the mix of emotions rolling off of him: anger, flickering hatred, exhaustion, and a few that he couldn't pinpoint. Was Sasuke almost glad this had happened or was he just hoping?

Finally, Sasuke responded with exhaustion. "Shut up, idiot."

A smirk found its way to Naruto's face.

"What's the matter, asshole? You're not getting soft on me, are you?" Naruto asked, feeling tears well up in his eyes.

Sasuke's retort came out as a growl. "If I had my arm…"

Naruto laughed through the leaks of tears coming to his eyes. Sasuke remained quiet, but tears leaked through to his face. Naruto never saw them, though. He made sure of that especially since he wasn't sure why they came in the first place. The pain was nothing he could not handle so why?

The Uchiha gave off an air like something else was bothering him, but he wasn't talking. Naruto knew it may not be smart, but he decided to press it.

"Hey, something bothering you?" he asked.

Sasuke took his time responding, but, when he did, it was something Naruto never expected.

"How will Sakura feel to see me?" he looked at the sky with a blank stare. He added afterwards, "You told me some of your views, but I don't know about hers."

Naruto felt a twisting sensation in his heart.

_Sakura…_

He could tell she still cared about him, even if she said she didn't. She always said she wanted to bring him back to complete Team Seven and because he was their friend, but Naruto still wrestled with the question of if she was still in love with him. She could get angry so easily…and Naruto wasn't sure if she would forgive the raven haired boy or not. Still, he was here and it seemed like he would come back. What that spelled for the future for the three of them, Naruto wasn't sure, but he sure hoped that Sakura didn't love Sasuke like she used to anymore. He allowed himself a small second of that selfish thought before expelling it from his mind.

If she still loved Sasuke, he would back off. If she was happy, he was happy for her.

After all, even now, he still loved her.

Naruto turned to his best friend. "Y'know…I'm not gonna lie. She was really hurt and, after a while, really mad…" Sasuke faced the other direction. "But, I can tell she still cares about you. When you were gone, she said that we would bring you back and that you were still our friend."

Sasuke tried to sit up before remembering his lack of arm.

Naruto laughed. "That's right, they're gone, huh? I totally forgot about that." He looked down at his stump.

The Uchiha stayed silent while glaring at Naruto.

"Naruto…" he started, still seeming like he was fuming quietly. "You already said it, but tell me again, why did you come after me? Even after this many years, you couldn't let me go. Why? Sakura? You love her."

The blonde was took a moment to articulate what he wanted to say. "Because, you're my friend. We're both shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village Konoha and I could never leave you behind!" He grinned at his friend. "Yeah, I did it for her too." His face turned solemn. "When you left, she cried and begged me for help and I knew that I would bring you back if it meant she'd be happy…even if she would never look at me like she did towards you."

Sasuke seemed to accept this answer as if he'd known it all along.

The sky was clear and Sasuke took the time to appreciate that fact for the first time in a very long time. It was not as if he could do anything else at the moment.

Somewhere else, a far distance away, Sakura Haruno was travelling as fast as she could, knowing full and well what the scene before her could be when she arrived at her destination.


	2. Chapter 2: Naruto! Sasuke! I'm On My Way

Naruto:

Hard Work Pays Off in the End

Chapter 2:

Naruto! Sasuke! I'm On My Way!

**Author's Note: **

Well, here's the sequel to the first chapter! I actually wrote this right after I wrote the first with what I wanted to say and happen already planned out. As far as right now goes, I have some plans for later chapters, but I'm ultimately unsure if I want to incorporate any other real enemies or what. I suppose I could tie this to the Last: Naruto the Movie and just do the events how I would. Then again, I might do that in a separate story. What do you guys think? Let me know what you think, though. I'm always open to that sort of stuff! I definitely plan on wrapping up the things that had been worked towards and developed during Part 2 during this story. Give me ideas of what you think or suggestions or even just tell me what you think of what I've done so far! I mean, don't get ahold of me just to tell me "Oh, you're retarded for not thinking what I do," but genuinely giving me some constructive criticism without being a douchebag is really appreciated and encouraged! Thanks for reading this rambling.

Grawman67

**Dislaimer:**

Of course I don't own Naruto. When you pick up the volume in the store, does it say Grawman67 or my actual name? No. Unless my name is Masashi Kishimoto (which it isn't), then I don't own Naruto or any affiliated properties at all.

Naruto:

Hard Work Pays Off in the End

Chapter 2:

Naruto! Sasuke! I'm On My Way!

Tears stung in Sakura Haruno's eyes as she continued pushing herself further and faster. Every step brought her closer to some kind of conclusion. Whatever was waiting for her at the Valley of the End was going to change her life forever.

_Naruto…_

This was one of her first thoughts after waking. After a long and difficult series of battles where he narrowly escaped death, he still went after Sasuke. After all this time, he wouldn't let go of his best friend. She understood that. She really did. At the same time though…

Sakura thought to herself. _"He's almost died trying to bring Sasuke back. Even if he has gotten so much stronger…he can still…"_

She could hardly bring herself to think of Naruto's mortality. He was stronger than anyone she knew in so many ways, but the visions of Naruto's almost lifeless body wouldn't leave her mind or her memories. The image of his burned body after reaching Four Tails still bothered her. Tears were threatening to spill.

He almost died on the battlefield and it had scared her to death. She believed in him, but she was his best friend and it gave her a little bit of leeway to worry about him.

_ "Best friend. Yeah, right." _Sakura entertained the thought in her head during a few spare moments in the war that she would have already told Naruto that she had deeper feelings for him if it all had never happened. Then again, she was fooling herself. She hadn't told him before and she probably wasn't going to say anything anyway. The war changed her, though. They might not even be alive tomorrow.

The thoughts shifted to the other young man occupying her mind.

_Sasuke…_

It was true that he had found his way to the battlefield and had even assisted them, but it wasn't out of selflessness. He had even said then that he didn't care what any of them thought of him. She was glad he had been there, though. If he had never shown up, it was possible that Naruto wouldn't have succeeded and Obito and Kaguya would have never been stopped.

Ever since Sasuke had told her of Naruto's saving her from Gaara, Sakura had found her feelings for Sasuke changing. Slowly at first. _Very _slowly, but they certainly got to the point of being confusing by the time both he and Naruto had left her alone in Konoha. When she had been much younger, she had been so sensitive to what others thought of her and her opinion of herself hinged entirely on what the other children though. Seeing Sasuke, as popular as he was, she almost felt that, if she loved him too and maybe even convinced him that he loved her too, she could be liked and she could finally start liking herself.

Looking back on it, Sakura knew that was stupid of her. It had also been stupid of her to dismiss Naruto as much as she had. The guilt still gnawed at her at times. Day after day of being a part of Team Seven changed her opinion on the blonde haired boy, to the point to where she enjoyed his presence a bit after having Naruto to thank for her life after Gaara's rampage.

She had still been head over heels for Sasuke though and even was after he left. His absence clawed at her heart and she wrenched in despair even after Naruto had come back from his two years' worth of training. That was another thing: the two year gap in their lives. It was what she considered the period of her life where she hit her stride and actually grew up.

Before Naruto had left, they had enjoyed each others presence a fair bit more than they had had the chance to before. After he left too, she felt depressed at first, but that depression turned to resolve, a resolve that said that she would work her hardest to prepare for the day when he would come back so they could go get their teammate and friend back. The longer she had went without both Naruto and Sasuke achieved two things for her: one, she became increasingly conscious of the fact that she actually _missed _Naruto and that she actually cared a great deal for him and, two, that Sasuke wasn't the center of her life. She lived on without him successfully for two years and lived a meaningful life. She didn't need him to try to feel good about herself.

Things were more confusing when Naruto came back, though, as she still had feelings for the raven haired boy. Naruto, though…He had grown up quite a bit and it was apparent from the first time she saw him. He was taller than she was! His voice had managed to get deeper and he didn't sound like a little kid anymore! He was just as goofy and loud as he had been before, but he had changed like she had. It seemed like he did just enough growing up to even out, but he still kept his essence, the same burning flame of optimism that he had before he left. Sakura acted strangely around him at first and, before he even came back, she found herself both looking forward to and dreading when he would come back. She remembered feeling awkward around Naruto in a way that she had hardly been awkward around others before, the blushes that would tinge her face when she was near him, and the conflicting thoughts that constantly shuffled between the warm boy that was actually _there _with her and the dark and cold on that had left her behind. Naruto brought her happiness and helped to ease the pain Sasuke had left in her heart.

Sasuke, however, had grown colder, calculating, and menacing. Everything he did when they finally saw him with Sai at Orochimaru's lair spoke of pure tact, evil, and ruthless precision in everything he did. He was the dark while Naruto was the light. Sakura had long entertained the idea of being able to make him see sense, to make him come back to the light, even if he didn't fall in love with her. Those two years changed that too. She realized he would never fall in love with her even if she wanted him too. She valued him as a friend and teammate, but even that changed after seeing him for the first time after two-and-a-half years. He nearly killed her and Naruto without batting an eye. No hesitation or remorse showed in those dark eyes that had once held her heart. It was only worse after he had tried to kill her again before Naruto saved her. Long story short, her feelings had changed dramatically for both boys since the day Team Seven was formed.

As Sakura continued on her way to the Valley of the End, she could feel the fading chakra signatures of two people. Even from that distance and with how they were fading slowly, she could tell how much power they had.

Sakura's jaw tightened. _"Naruto. Sasuke…Please be okay. I'm on my way!"_


	3. Chapter 3: Can't Put Whole Title In

Naruto:

Hard Work Pays Off in the End

Chapter 3:

Tears At the Valley of the End!

The End of One Era and the Beginning of Another!

**Author's Note: **Holy crap! I didn't expect to have so many people favorite this or leave me reviews! I had a huge smile on my face the whole time I was tutoring and I'm sure people thought I was crazy (that's not _too_ far from the truth). Thanks for the interest and kind feedback! If at any time you want to suggest something or point out places I can get better, go for it! Let me know what you're thinking!

Here's where I'm going to sound lazy…I-uh…Already had several chapters of this written, but I want to post the first two or so first to see if people had suggestions for anything. This has been written now for probably half a month, but I've been going back and doing different things here and there, editing and junk, y'know.

Really serious question time: do you think this works better to just wrap up some of the end or should there be a whole new adventure thing that goes on? Y'know, maybe a "my take" on the events of the Last or something? I have plans for other Naruto stories as soon as this one is over. One of which takes place right after Sasuke leaves for the first time, another being an alternate take on the story after the Pein Invasion arc, and so on…Let me know!

Lastly, I need to give a huge thanks to Quest and Guest for reviewing. It's definitely not needed, but really appreciated! Quest, it's not really _that _uncommon to see post-war stories up now, but thanks! I liked the idea of doing my spin on the end since reading about the way Kishimoto ended it was kinda depressing. Guest, thanks a lot, man!

As always, thanks for the interest and stories and READ ON, MY FRIENDS!

Grawman67

**Disclaimer: ***shakes head* Yeah, it's true…What do you want me to say? *sigh* I _do _have a secret and it's been killing me little by little inside for years.

*sobs*

I don't own Naruto.

Naruto:

Hard Work Pays Off in the End

Chapter 3;

Tears At the Valley of the End!

The End of One Era and the Beginning of Another!

The two boys still lay on the ground. All conversation had died away. It gave Naruto the time he needed to think and sort his feelings while resting. It actually made him laugh out loud to which Sasuke stared at him. The thought of how much he had grown. It just now occurred to him that, if he were twelve at the time or even fifteen again, he would currently be trying to get up and get back to them with Sasuke on his back through the exhaustion and pain. Maybe Sakura's fussing that he pushed himself too hard had finally snapped sense into him…or maybe he just knew that she was on her way and that he would get a slight concussion for his efforts of trying to move.

Sasuke worked his head to face Naruto. "Hey, do you feel that?"

Naruto stopped thinking for a moment and, with a clueless expression on his face waited a moment to pick up on what Sasuke was talking about. After a moment, a wide grin worked its way onto his face and he was happy again. "Yup! It's Sakura! I knew she was on her way."

Sasuke analyzed Naruto's face when he said it. A light, small smile worked its way on his face after the large one vanished. It was hardly noticeable, but sincere and a different light shined in his eyes. If Sasuke wished to, he could just kill Sakura after she healed him. He knew she would. She was weak and would fall back into her state of fawning over him. Then again, she had proven herself to be stronger than that as of late. Did the fact that she would probably heal him make her weak or did it make her a good friend to him? Sasuke stared at the palm of the hand that remained.

It would be so easy to crush her throat after sufficient healing. She would gasp and fight for breath with Naruto almost useless to stop him. Then, he could end his best friend's life as well. But to what end? Revolution? He could lay the shinobi world to ruin and rebuild from the ashes the way it should be. With Naruto gone, who could oppose him?

Then again, hadn't Naruto pointed out before that they were friends, no matter what? And Naruto had also said that it pained him to see Sasuke going through the same pain and loneliness he had as a child? They were close and almost had the same feelings for each other: respect, admiration, a love of sorts. It hurt one to see the other go through the same type of pain that he had gone through before as children. The world could be so cruel.

But Naruto was proof that the world, though cruel, could also be a wonderful place. So had Itachi, hadn't he? In his own twisted way, Itachi was always trying to make Sasuke's life better. Itachi had loved him. Sasuke, looking back, could care less about what the Kage had said to him, but what would Itachi do? Lay waste to the world and rebuild or take Naruto's peace offering and work towards that future together as friends?

Sakura was rushing as quickly as possible, feeling the chakra of both boys growing much closer.

"Sakura," Kakashi began. "We both know what could be waiting there. Are you prepared for it? You may need to make a hard choice."

"Kakashi-sensei, I know. I've known for a long time now, actually. Ever since Naruto came back…" her eyes were distant. "I've been prepared to do whatever I need to. If Sasuke still wants to continue this idea of revolution…I'll kill him myself. Naruto still needs to become Hokage and I'll make sure that happens."

_"Sakura…you really have grown. I'm so sorry Team Seven had to work out this way." _Kakashi sighed.

Sakura still had tears in her eyes. "I just wish I could have been there during their fight. Maybe I could have-" She stopped herself. Her eyes held a sober look. "No. I wouldn't have been able to stop the both of them. They're too hard-headed." Sakura laughed lightly.

The sky above Naruto was probably the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. One small thing poked into Naruto's mind, but he was fading again. There was something more beautiful, but he could not place it. His eyes were heavy and it was getting harder to hold them open. Sasuke's had been the same, but, through some sheer force of will, he held his eyes wide open, taking in everything like some kind of hawk.

Sasuke's voice startled him in the near silence. "Naruto, she's here." He said this quietly, almost hesitantly.

What had he been thinking of? Beauty? What about it? "Wha-Sasuke, whatcha talking about?" His voice was slurred and he could feel Kurama still sleeping inside of him, not being able to help him. Maybe some sleep-

"Naruto!" the voice sounded tired and worried, close to cracking.

His eyes shot open.

What awaited Sakura wasn't the worst site she could have imagined, but it made her heart sink and tears well to her eyes. There…on the ground…lay Naruto and Sasuke. The two were sprawled in and covered by their own blood. Their faces were covered in welts and their arms…Oh, their arms! Naruto's right was missing and it was the same for Sasuke's left.

Naruto looked halfway out of it and Sasuke was forcing himself to stay alert, probably having been able to sense her for quite a while. She looked to him to gauge his hostility, but he lay there almost as if he was submitting to his fate.

Naruto's mind was rambling. _"Who is that? So familiar…" _He heard his name repeated by that voice again._ "It's Sakura…Of course!"_

He pulled his head up as he saw the light from the sun being blocked by her figure. The light clashed with her pink hair and cascaded down her frame, bathing her in a heavenly light. It was the most beautiful sight he could have been met with. Immediately, his exhaustion forced his head back down again.

Naruto tried to say her name, but it didn't want to come out so he gave her a soft smile. It was the most genuine smile he could muster, full of the emotions he never spoke of, but also quite goofy as if saying, _"Yup, I'm alive!"_

The pink-haired girl crouched beside his frame. "Idiot," she said softly, almost endearingly as she fought to hold the tears back. It was no use as they started to fall, but she started her work, diligently healing the young man in front of her. After a few seconds, she stopped.

Sakura immediately turned to Sasuke to weigh her options. She could heal him and most likely regret it later or kill him in his weakened state. Still…part of her wanted to wrap him up in her arms after healing him and tell him that he was welcome home where he was missed. To say that part of her still viewed him as a friend and a teammate was an understatement. Kakashi stood silent, knowing full and well what his pupil was thinking of.

Sasuke looked up at her with an indescribable expression on his face. "Sakura-"

"Sakura," came out softly from Sasuke's side. A turn of her face showed Naruto forcing himself up to look her in the eyes. "It's okay."

Sakura turned to Sasuke. His eyes were full of anger, both towards Naruto and himself. There was something else as well…perhaps regret? He gazed back and his expression almost seemed to soften. He was clearly confused as to what he _was _feeling.

"Sasuke…" she started. "You're such a - Do you honestly think I should be healing you too?! After everything you've done to me?! To us?!"

"Sakura." Naruto tried to spit out as calmly as possible with the purpose of soothing her. "We talked about it. Everything is fine." He gazed at Sasuke for what seemed like confirmation, his eyes pleading with the boy.

"Naruto! He tried to kill you! He tried to kill me too! At least three times! And the kage and-"

Sasuke's eyes were hard and soft at the same time, strange as it was. Slowly, he looked at Sakura and muttered softly. "Kill me if you want…" Naruto's eyes went wide and a strangled "Sasuke!" came out. The Uchiha continued. "It's not as if I could continue bringing about revolution…even if that is what I chose to do…Sakura, I…"

Whatever he was going to say, he couldn't force it out, but the meaning seemed to be clear. Did that mean…? Was he through with the idea of burying the shinobi world and starting anew?

The green glow of Sakura's chakra highlighted her face as she mulled over what to do. Naruto seemed set on Sasuke coming home. Finally, after a moment, she made her decision.

Sakura spread her chakra to heal Sasuke as well. It would take time and she couldn't regrow their arms for them, of course, but she could keep them from dying and get them to where they could get back home.

Even while healing Sasuke, Sakura continue to second guess herself. Why was she doing this? Simply put, Naruto. If he could save the world so many times over and save her as well, she owed him this benefit of the doubt. If push came to shove, she could leave him slightly weaker and help dispose of him herself if he became a problem. There was the three of them: Naruto, Kakashi, and herself and only one Sasuke.

The Uchica's dark eyes drifted up to meet her green ones. They held an appreciative light in them, but he seemed unable to vocally express this feeling. He couldn't be sure what he was going to do next, but he was taking his life one step at a time for the time being.

"Sakura…Thank you."

It sent chills down her spine. The sentence was exactly what he said to her all those years ago when he left, but the context was different and so was the emotion. His voice was void of emotion, but she could tell he appreciated it.

Sakura took a moment to process what just happened. After a few seconds, she finally responded. "Don't thank me. I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for Naruto."

The Uchiha said nothing as he felt his wounds closing.

Sakura continued, faster now as if she needed to get it out while focusing on her work. "There was a time, Sasuke, when I wanted you back and even now…I'm not so sure what I think about you, but I want you to know…I'm not as forgiving as Naruto."

The sentences bore into Sasuke's mind, permanently etched there now.

Kakashi walked forward. "Sakura…"

Commandingly, the pink haired girl responded. "No, Kakashi-sensei. He helped with Kaguya and Obito, but it wasn't for us. It wasn't for the villages. He did it for himself."

Naruto continued to feel the warm flow of chakra stitching his cells together as he gazed at Sakura. Her growth over the time that he had known her was beyond comprehension and it blew Naruto's mind that she would even consider killing him. Then again, this wasn't the first time he had heard her speak that way. She was beyond strong and had grown so much that it made him swell with pride, but, at the time, he was sad that things had to be this way. He wasn't even sure what she felt about him and, to be honest, it still hurt him to see Sakura just out of his reach even if he would never admit it.

Sakura must have felt Naruto's gaze because she tilted to see if he was okay or if he had something to say. What greeted her was a look of need. He needed to know things would be okay with the both of them and even Sasuke. She met his eyes.

Feeling herself melt slightly, she allowed some of her feelings to seep through…Not too much! This wasn't the time, but she let enough come through to try to make him feel better. She smiled.

He stared at her, surprised. A light blush caked his face and it made Sakura warm with an excitement and comfort that wasn't right for the time. She held his gaze for a moment before looking back down at the ground.

Time passed. How much, none of the four knew. Kakashi stood silently. Finally, Sakura stood.

"There…you should be able to stand now." She turned away.

Naruto sprung up and flexed his muscles. "Thanks, Sakura! I feel great!"

"Yeah, well, you wouldn't need me to heal you if you didn't get yourself beat up constantly, idiot!" she responded in a mock anger. Affection still seeped through, though.

"Oh, Sakuraaaaa! Can't you just be glad I'm okay for once?" he pleaded.

Sakura laughed, slowly and quietly at first and it grew louder until it echoed through the section of valley. Over the course of the laughter, it morphed into a symphony of sobs.

She walked forward and slapped him. It echoed. "You big, stupid idiot! You stupid, kind, selfless idiot!"

Naruto stared at her.

The pink-haired girl raised her face to gaze at his. Her voice came thick and layered with sobs. "_Of course_ I'm happy you're okay! If I didn't show up in time, you _wouldn't _be okay! It makes me happy to _see_ you okay and smiling like your normal…dumb self…" She walked forward and lightly pounded her fist onto his chest. "Why do you have to risk your life so much?"

She wrapped her arms around Naruto's frame and cried. Cried for him, for the war, and everyone who died during it. Her sobs brought a light frown to Naruto's face and he held her there, doing his best to comfort her. He hated seeing her tears. It tore his heart up.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I did it all for everyone. Gaara and the Sand, Bee, Sasuke, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei," he continued naming random people: Kiba and Akamaru, Konohamaru, and more until he reached the end of his list. "And you."

She continued to hold him and he let her, placing his own arms around her to comfort her. The others remained stoic.

Sasuke stood up, flexing his right arm and staring at the place his left once was. He remained silent for a moment. "Sakura…thanks. I feel much better."

It must have surprised her because Sakura's eyes went wide. He wasn't fawning over either one of them or spewing apologies, but his speech seemed sincere. The raven haired boy still remained silent on his feelings, but Sakura started to feel as if he was more of a neutral man than a cold villain now. If anything, he seemed more like how he was before he left: rather quiet and not big on showing affection. That didn't mean he was on their side, but he at least appeared like he was giving up on destroying the world as they knew it.

Sakura took a moment to respond. "…You're welcome. Just try not to strain yourself too much or you'll grow exhausted much more quickly."

Sasuke nodded, appearing slightly unsure as to what to do or say around the others. It was at this time that he and Naruto noticed their sensei's presence.

"Kakashi-sensei! Hey! I didn't see you over there!" Naruto yelled.

The white haired jonin raised an arm in greeting. "Naruto, I'm glad to see you were still alive when we got here."

Naruto's grin widened. "Of course I wasn't going to die! I haven't become Hokage yet!"

Kakashi laughed despite the feeling that he shouldn't. Same old Naruto, even after all this time.

"I healed your wounds, but we need to get you back to the village, Naruto." She turned to Sasuke, almost scrutinizing him. "And you too. We need to get everyone out of the Infinite Tsukuyomi and we can all get back to our normal lives."

"Yeah…normal lives," Naruto said as he looked down the valley.

The war was technically over. After all that time spent fighting, after so much hard work…_After so many died…_

So many people died fighting…Neji sprang up into Naruto's mind, but he pushed his friend's memory out for the time being. He could honor and carry on Neji's legacy later after the Infinite Tsukuyomi was dispelled. They still had work to do.


	4. Author's Update 1 - Just a Note for Ya

Naruto:

Hard Work Pays Off in the End

Author's Comments and Stuff

Hey, everyone! I just wanted to give a HUGE thank you out to all of you for being even REMOTELY interested in my story! Your kind words mean a butt-load to me and make me want to keep on even more. That being said, I'm SO sorry I haven't updated the story in half a month! I came home from college halfway through the month and I planned on updating, but…I was too lazy. Pretty sad, huh?

I have several chapters of the story written thus far, but, upon going back and reading it and thinking about how I wanted it to go down, I felt like more stuff needed fleshed out so I'm going back and writing some stuff. Thanks for your extreme patience with me!

The next chapter is going to be addressing the whole subject of Naruto's ending…with a twist. As I'm sure you all picked up, I wasn't very fond of the ending we received. I may be kinda bias, but I can't dig how it went down. I hope you all like this next chapter because…well…it might make some people unhappy, but I think it fits in really well. By making people unhappy, I meant that towards people that are really gun-ho about Hinata. I'm not putting down her character in the chapter or anything. I like Hinata a lot, actually.

Okee dokee! This is the super awesome part of this update where I reply to everyone who reviewed on my story so far! I hope you all are okay with me doing this publicly on a chapter slot! I really thought this would be the easiest and fastest way to get back to each and every one of you and I didn't want anyone to feel left out at all! Here goes!

d36 – Thanks so much! Yeah, this is a NaruSaku story. I hope that doesn't turn you off of reading this at all! I know a lot of Naruto fans like to get really angry and divisive over the pairings and while I really do prefer NaruSaku, I respect other pairings and other fans' ways of viewing the series.

Guest – Sorry I don't know your actual name, but your review means a lot to me all the same! I really hope this helps sate your desire for more NaruSaku material. I know for myself that, yeah, Naruto is just a manga and anime series, but I was pretty sad that we got the ending we did get. I just don't like the idea of Sasuke and Sakura and, well, Naruto and Hinata would be fine in my eyes, but they didn't have a lot of development and I can't see Naruto liking Hinata as more than a really good friend. My opinion, though! So I hope you can respect that. *thumbs up*

Quest – I think I already replied to you in the last chapter…maybe? I don't remember. Still, thanks a lot! It's not super uncommon to see postwar stories. Especially now that the series has…sniff…ended, but I appreciate the support! I'm always excited for new readers and more feedback. Heck, if you know of any other NaruSaku fans, I appreciate people spreading the word if they want to. If not, I just appreciate you being here to read my stuff all the same!

Guest – Sorry I don't know your name, but thanks so much, man! I plan on doing much more with this story.

That's all for now, guys, but I really hope you didn't lose any faith with me or this story! I plan on posting chapter 3 of this story by the end of the week, definitely! Believe it!

P.S. Here's the super-secret name of the next chapter to get you all speculating:

"Chapter 3 – What She Dreamed Of: Trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi!"


	5. Chapter 4: Title Won't Fit

Naruto:

Hard Work Pays Off in the End

Chapter 4:

What She Dreamed of:

Trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi!

**Author's Note: **Hey, everyone! This has managed to get more favorites and followers than I ever would have expected! Thanks a butt-load for your support. If any of you have anything you specifically want to see or suggest, just let me know! I'm more than interested to listen to ideas. Do you guys want to see me adapt _The Last: Naruto the Movie_? Someone mentioned it to me and I wanted your thoughts. Let me knoooooow! Message me or leave a review! All that stuffs is really appreciated!

P.S. This story's pairing was supposed to be…well, I guess I can tell you since you've probably gathered it by now. The main focus is on Naruto and Sakura. Not that I don't like Hinata! That's not it. I just thought Naruto and Sakura's relationship was more fleshed out and made more sense.

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately don't own _Naruto_. If I did…well, I can't think of anything witty to say.

Naruto:

Hard Work Pays Off in the End

Chapter 4:

What She Dreamed of:

Trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi!

It had been pure bliss living with Naruto for the past fifteen years. The fact that she and Naruto had gotten together in the first place had surprised their friends greatly, but they seemed to be happy for them and accepted it rather quickly. It was amazing really, the life they had together, and to think that it all came together as late as it did in their lives. She didn't remember exactly what happened or who made the first move, probably Naruto, but it had been magical, she knew that. It was almost strange…thinking back on what had caused them to get together made her mind feel hazy, but she had been under loads of stress at the time as was everyone else, it was natural that some of it probably become hazy over time. Regardless, they had much to be happy about: Naruto had become the Seventh Hokage after Kakashi had taken the role of Sixth and they had two amazing children.

Hinata was currently hanging up laundry with one of her and Naruto's children, Himawari. Himawari was slightly quiet, not unlike Hinata at her age, and definitely took after her mother in terms of appearance. The young girl was putting up a sheet and looked up, smiling at her mother. This was something else Hinata appreciated having in her life: her children. She smiled at Himawari and told her, "I love you," for the third time that day. She always told her children she loved them.

Bolt (Or Boruto, if you prefer the Japanese version like I do) Uzumaki was currently making a mockery of the Hokage faces..again. His father, the Seventh Hokage Naruto Uzumaki, had found him and given him a stern talking to. Of course, Bolt just waited until his father left for the kage meeting before resuming his activities. Thinking on it, Bolt didn't hate his father. He just hated having to share his father with the whole village. His father had always been there for him, training him, telling him how much he loved him, supporting him, and his father still tucked him in at night (even though he would never admit it to anyone else). Yes, Naruto Uzumaki was an excellent father, Hokage, and man.

It still weighed on Bolt's mind and he couldn't help feeling lonely. Everyone only knew him as the Hokage's son, never as Bolt, and so the youth went about pranks as a form of release and it also proved to be a great way to get attention.

Yes, Hinata and Naruto's children were overall very wonderful kids and the both of them were also very wonderful parents. Every day for Hinata was like a dream of pure happiness that she floated through that had no end. Pure love in Naruto's eyes would never end and she had to agree with him on that.

These were not the only changes in their world, however. Many of their friends had gotten married and had children as well. One of the most notable in Hinata's mind was the couple of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno.

Once upon a time, Naruto would have given the moon to Sakura if he could. Once upon a time, he had been in love with her. Over time, however, somehow over the course of the war, he seemed to lose this love and only deemed her as a sister by this point in their lives. The war had ended and Naruto had found both solace and comfort in Hinata. If she remembered correctly, the day Naruto reciprocated her feelings (it was hazy, after all), was something as follows:

_The both of them were sitting on top of the Hokage monument. There was a slight breeze that permeated throughout the air, bringing the smell of lilacs wafting up to their noses. It was peaceful. For the first time in a long time, they could finally enjoy peace. _

_ "Hinata?" Naruto broke the silence. They were lying there, rather close to one another, and the young blonde could hardly stand it anymore._

_ Hinata had turned to him and smiled. "Yes, Naruto? Is something wrong?"_

_ She couldn't tell what was wrong, but Naruto had grown silent and his eyes were sullen. He didn't talk at first. It was only after she had laid one of her delicate hands on his shoulder that he spoke._

_ "I'm sorry."_

_ Hinata's eyes grew wide. What on earth could he be sorry for?_

_ "Naruto, what for? You haven't done anything wrong," she replied._

_ He wouldn't meet her gaze. "Yeah, I have…I've been terrible towards you, Hinata."_

_ Her eyes immediately shot down this notion while begging him to continue. _

_ Naruto faced the village down below. He looked so mature, so grown-up. "Do you remember when you jumped in front of me when I was fighting Pain?" His voice sounded as if he was close to breaking down._

_ She leaned closer. "Of course. He almost had you there for a moment."_

_ Naruto brought his gaze up to meet hers. "But he didn't…Because of one person. One amazing person saved me."_

_ She couldn't believe it. Didn't he still love Sakura?_

_ "You." He laughed a small laugh, a genuinely soft laugh. "You bolted in front of me, no matter the danger, and told me y-you…"_

_ "That I loved you," she said matter-of-factly._

_Naruto's blonde haired bobbed in the wind slightly. "Yeah. That you loved me." He looked down. "About that…I'm sorry that I never talked to you afterwards. I was so busy, but that's not an excuse."_

"_Naruto! Of course it is! It would have been selfish of me to think that you could put off helping rebuild the village and training-_

_He turned to her properly this time. "No, Hinata! I should've taken the time to see you first. It wouldn't have taken long! I-Instead, I never even got to talk to you about it before the war."_

_ "About what, Naruto? That reminds me, why are you sitting here with me? I would have thought you would enjoy the peace with Sakura. Sasuke's left by now and she's all here alone-"_

_ Naruto again laughed that gentle laugh that he seemed to show only her. "It's true that I _used _to love Sakura, but, Hinata, things change…She never really loved me back. I had to come to terms with that and…that's okay. My feelings changed."_

_ What? Could it be-?_

_ "Hinata, I don't blame you if things have changed-"_

_ "Naruto!" Hinata tried to interrupt._

_ "or if your feelings are different…"_

_ "Naruto."_

_ "But I really needed to talk to you about all of this so we were on the same page and-:_

_ Naruto!" _

_ He stared at her with wide eyes. "Y-yeah?!"_

_ She smiled sweetly at him. "Just say what you need to and I'll listen. We can talk about it."_

_ He slowly grew from a dumbfounded expression to a small smile. His eyes shined with a strange light. "Hinata…do you still have feelings for me?" He pushed his index fingers together in nervousness._

_ Hinata seemed to mull it over. "Hmmm. I don't know, Naruto. What do you think?"_

_ "AAHH! Hinata! Wait a sec. I-"_

_ "Do you have feelings for me?"_

_ The wind rustled again._

_ "I-I"_

_ "Do you have feelings for me, Naruto?" her voice came softly._

_ "Hinata…I-I've never done this before…I've never had a girlfriend or been on a real date, but…"_

Hinata…

He turned to face her. " _Yes, Hinata. I love you. I don't know why it took me so long to realize it, but I do."_

_ She smiled again._

That was how it had started, if she had remembered correctly. How it all happened. No doubt about it in her mind. Things had moved at a lovely pace and they now had a wonderful life together…

Then she was awakened from the Infinite Tsukuyomi.


	6. Chapter 5: A New Era of Change Begins!

Naruto:

Hard Work Pays Off in the End

Chapter 5:

A New Era of Change Begins!

**Author's Note: **Hey, everybody! Sorry for the long wait. I know that a lot of you are digging what I have so far and I really appreciate it! I had a few people message me or review to tell me a few things. You know, the whole "You can't accept that Naruto and Sakura didn't end up together" or "You're in denial" kind of stuff. To you all, it's absolutely fine that we don't agree and I'm just happy you took the time to read my stuff. My only problem was that you didn't comment on my use of grammar, character development, story development, punctuation, or anything actually beneficial. You mostly just told me that I was retarded.

To all of you that have been reading, Naruto and Sakura fans or not, I appreciate the open-mindedness to this story and all of the support. I've read stories that feature things I didn't agree with, but I still can find myself liking them or finding things _about _them to like and I really feel humbled that a lot of you are doing that for mine.

As for why I haven't added a new chapter in a month's time, college has been keeping me both busy and fairly tired. I came back at the beginning of January and all freshmen had a winter symposium about politics to go through. Then, we jumped right back into the new semester and my overabundance of Computer Science and English courses (I'm not that good in Computer Science, but it's one of my majors. Counterintuitive, huh?) grouped with my other classes and tutoring work keeps me fairly busy. That and, when I _do _have time off, I have been pretty lazy. From here on out, though, I really hope to update about once a week and, if you have any comments or suggestions for things you'd like to see or things that could work with the story, feel free to message me! I'm not going to cut-off communication just because a few people are kind of hateful or mean! I love chatting with you guys!

Keep on Trucking,

Grawman67

**Disclaimer:**

Even though it _has _been awhile since I've added anything, I _don't _own anything affiliated with Naruto and I never will.

Naruto:

Hard Work Pays Off in the End

Chapter 5:  
>A New Era of Change Begins!<p>

It had been a long trip back to the Leaf Village, but the now complete Team Seven was almost there. Naruto had spent part of the trip griping about how long it had been since he had last had ramen from Ichiraku's and that his right arm was missing. Sakura kept herself quiet, keenly observing both Naruto and Sasuke for any signs of worse wear. Sasuke remained silent, having said little on the way back. Kakashi tried to make conversation which Naruto tried to assist in, but the mood between them all was electric and weighed upon them like a heavy iron curtain.

"Hey, retard," Naruto called after Sasuke.

Sasuke turned on the spot without noise. Even in his weakened state, the Uchiha's grace was astonishing. "Hn. Yeah?"

"What's the first thing you're gonna do when you get back? After talking to Granny first, anyway?"

Sasuke walked in silence, unsure of what to say. After several long seconds, he spoke. "I'm going to…get some food. I'm starving."

Naruto just laughed. "Hell yeah! The old man's gonna have to prepare himself, cause I'm gonna eat like there's NO tomorrow!"

Even though Sasuke was silent, Sakura smiled. Naruto seemed happy now, free from the burden that had weighed him down for four years…

The squad continued on their way to the village, eventually reaching the massive gates of the village. They stood there, gazing at the formidable sized door which was sitting open, invitingly. The sounds of laughter echoed from inside the walls with succulent smells enticing the group even further to walk in. Sasuke stared at the gates. It was the first time he had seen them in a long time…Too long. He almost looked intimidated.

Naruto turned his head to him.

"Hey, you okay? Don't tell me you're scared to go in? Scaredy-cat." he said tauntingly.

Everyone remained silent except Sasuke who responded with a daring, "As if."

Naruto smirked. "Good. The Sasuke _I _know wouldn't run away and hide."

_That day so long ago…_

_ Naruto was holding back a massive snake from killing Sasuke in the Forest of Death._

_ "What's wrong…scaredy-cat?" Naruto had said._

_ It had been so long ago…_

Sasuke seemed to gather a small amount of resolve before looking at Naruto, any trace of hesitation gone. He would do this and get past it.

Naruto reached his remaining arm out towards Sasuke with his hand clenched into a tight fist. Sasuke looked at him bewildered for a moment before smirking. "Idiot," he said, pounding his fist into Naruto's.

They walked into the village.


End file.
